Like a boy
by Aliene
Summary: A re-written version of an old fic of mine. JinxOC
1. Chapter 1

This was a personal favourite at the time of writing, sometime in 1998-1999. I've re-written it seeing that I don't like the way some bits were written. Hope everyone likes this new "updated" version. As usual, I welcome comments.   
  
Summer holidays yet again. Time for some students to sit back and relax and for others to get up and earn some extra cash. Jin Souichirou found himself in the second group, hoping to make enough to get some new training equipment. Sitting in the scorching midday sun, Jin waited patiently for his friend Nishikawa to turn up. Casually bouncing the basketball confidently in one hand, Jin wondered just when Nishikawa was going to turn up. It was almost time for their job interview and still no sign of Nishikawa. Jin didn't really fancy working as a waiter but the pay was supposedly good, so that made things a little more attractive. It also helped that Nishikawa had a friend working at that restaurant; in fact, she was the one who secured their interviews in the first place…Jin's thoughts trailed off as a huffing and puffing Nishikawa came running up.   
  
"Hey, Takumi, what took you so long?", said Jin to a sweat-drenched Nishikawa.  
  
"Sorry! I was trying to contact my friend. Anyway she said that the interview's been postponed till 4 so we still have time to get there", answered Nishikawa.  
  
"Well, let's get going then", nodded Jin to his friend.  
  
The two friends made their way to the subway station and boarded a train towards the restaurant. Taking the chance to dry off after his run to the bus stop, Nishikawa asked Jin about the university's basketball team. They went to the same university, but Nishikawa was the captain of the baseball team while Jin was on the basketball team. Exchanging their views on the current form of the basketball team, they soon reached their destination and took a quick walk to the restaurant.  
  
Jin was surprised to see that it was a classy Chinese joint furnished with posh carpets and antiques. The aura impressed him and he took his time to soak in the atmosphere as he followed Nishikawa to the back of the restaurant.   
  
"Excuse me, but is Ren here?", Nishikawa asked one of the waiters politely.   
  
"She's not in right now. Can I help you?", the young waiter replied equally politely.  
  
"Well, we're her friends and are supposed to be here for an interview at 4.", explained Nishikawa.  
  
"Ah! I see. I'll bring you to the manager then.", the waiter said, motioning for Jin and Nishikawa to follow him.  
  
Once outside the manager's office, the waiter left them and they entered the small office. The manger was amiable enough and hired the 2 friends quickly, explaining that they were really short-handed at the moment. Instructing them to turn up for work the next day, she hurried back to her work while Jin and Nishikawa took their leave.  
  
Jin and Nishikawa were beaming as the left the restaurant. They'd made it! All that training equipment's going to be in their hands before the end of summer. Nothing could be better! Jin was smiling to himself when Nishikawa called out.  
  
"Hey, Jin. I think we should give my friend a treat for landing us the jobs, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's only polite to do so", nodded Jin in agreement.  
  
  
"I'll arrange something with her and let you know later."  
  
"Sure. No problems", replied Jin, already thinking about starting work the next day. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bright and early the next day, Jin was already standing before the restaurant where he would begin work. Jin always believed that being punctual leaves a good impression but he'd outdone himself this time, arriving 30 minutes before his shift was due to start. It would've been nice if Nishikawa were on the same shift on their first day of work, but no such luck as Nishikawa as slotted into the night shift. Shaking away his regrets, Jin made his way into the kitchen, hoping to find someone who could tell him what to do.  
  
The kitchen was quiet as Jin made his was around. Just when he though that there wasn't anyone else there, a head popped out from beneath a steel table near him. Taken aback, Jin stared at the boy and didn't quite recover until the boy spoke out.  
  
"Who are you?", asked the boy.  
  
"My name's Jin. It's my first day of work here. Can you tell me what I should do?"  
  
"Ho, really…Got a uniform yet?", the boy replied disinterestedly.  
  
"Err…yes…", Jin hesitated, sensing a slight annoyance on the boy's part.  
  
"Go get changed. I'll talk to you after that."  
  
Having said that, the boy turned around and busied himself with some other work, ignoring Jin. Taking that as a sign for him to hurry up, Jin made a beeline for the lockers and returned to the kitchen the moment he's changed into his uniform.  
  
By then, the kitchen had come alive with cooks and assistants who were rushing about preparing the ingredients for the day's business. Glancing around, Jin didn't see the boy from before and decided to ask another waiter for some help. Satisfactorily instructed on his duties for the day, Jin began his day, thoughts of the curt boy disappearing far from his mind.  
  
As he worked on setting a table, the amiable manager from the day before arrived and quickly briefed Jin again.  
  
"Welcome to the team. You're new, so I'll assign someone to guide you. Look for Ren in the kitchen. I've already told her to help you today. Don't worry, just try your best", the manager gave Jin a quick smile and left.  
  
Following the manager's instructions, Jin found himself back in the kitchen, looking for his teacher for the day. There was, just one little problem. He didn't know Ren and had never even seen her picture before. Deciding against guessing, Jin asked aloud. "Hi…Is Ren here? Nakamura-san asked me to look for her…"  
  
"I'm Ren."  
Jin could feel his face flushing up in embarrassment and surprise. This was Ren? The same "boy" that he'd spoken to in the morning turned out to be Ren! It was really too difficult to tell earlier. Her closely cropped black hair and boyish features really fooled Jin earlier. It was several moments before Jin got a grip of himself.  
  
"Ah, yes…I'm Jin. Nakamura-san asked me to follow you for today.", Jin finally managed to blurt out.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Wait here. I'll go change into my uniform first.", muttered Ren as she walked to the lockers.  
  
Ren hadn't quite expected Jin to look the way he did. Well, all Nishikawa had told her was that Jin was one heck of a basketball player. Because of that, she'd imposed the image of a large, burly young man onto her image of Jin. And here he was, a slim and refined-looking young man with the most beautiful eyes…almost girlish eyes…  
  
Jin, too, was thinking about his friend's friend. No, Ren certainly didn't seem quite as friendly as Nishikawa had made her out to be. In fact, she seemed a little rough and rude. Shrugging his thoughts aside, Jin waited for Ren's return.  
  
(6 hours later…)  
  
Jin was glad that the day was finally over. Ren knew her stuff and did guide him through but she'd rattled off the information at breakneck speed, leaving Jin to struggle to keep up with her. The work itself was demanding, even for a fit athlete like himself. Setting tables, clearing plates, pouring tea and serving dishes. Not a moment to rest in the hectic environment. No, Jin was definitely glad to have finished his shift as he changed out of his uniform in the lockers.  
  
"Hey, Jin!", came Nishikawa's voice.  
  
"Here for your shift, Takumi?", replied Jin tiredly.  
  
"How was it? Your first day here?", asked Nishikawa while slipping into his uniform.  
  
"Really busy. It's incredible. Anyway, I met Ren."  
  
"Really? Great. I won't have to introduce you guys then.", said Nishikawa who was in the midst of packing his belongings into a locker.  
  
"Well, she seemed a little impatient with me..and I actually mistook her for a boy at first…", Jin explained, giving Nishikawa an embarrassed look.  
  
"Wahahhahaha!!!! Are you serious? Hehe. Give her some time, I'm sure you guys will warm up to each other. Don't worry!", Nishikawa managed to say out in between chuckles.  
  
"Ah, whatever. I'm going now. See you tomorrow.", said Jin as he left the lockers and headed home. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ren peeped out from behind the locker-room door. "Unfriendly?", thought Ren as she quietly change out of her uniform. "Who got you the job in the first place!", Ren thought with a slight scowl on her face.   
  
…………………………………………….  
  
Work had been exhausting thus far, but there wasn't any chance of Jin giving up training. After all, he'd have to stay sharp for the upcoming competitions! His silky 3-pointers didn't come from just sitting around. It was also nice to get his mind off work for a bit. The last few days working under Ren's guidance were anything but enjoyable. He just couldn't see how the 2 of them could warm up to each other like Nishikawa said they would. If anything, Ren seemed to grow more antagonistic than before. Jin had kept quiet about it, seeing that she was Nishikawa's friend and was a senior staff member at work, but privately, it was getting really annoying.  
  
Jin continued his training, letting go of perfect 3-pointers, oblivious to the cheering and clapping coming from the sidelines. A small group of regular supporters had gathered to watch the training as usual. But unknown to Jin, there were 2 special visitors today.  
  
"What do you think? Graceful isn't he? He isn't nicknamed "silk" for nothing. Haha! So much more graceful than you!", chuckled a grinning Nishikawa. Standing beside him, Ren just stuck her tongue out in reply. Yet, there was no denying that Nishikawa's words were true. Jin's play was mesmerizing and Ren could only liken it to an elegant dance, something that she couldn't imagine herself being capable of doing. It'd irked her somewhat but still, she had to admit that Jin would probably be a more beautiful, elegant and attractive girl than she would ever be.  
  
"..Ren…Oi Ren!", called Nishikawa, breaking her out of her reverie.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Yeah?", said Ren as soon as she realized that she was being spoken to.  
  
"Let's wait for Jin outside. He should be finished with training in a moment. We'll go grab a bite at a place of your choice after that. Our treat.", said Nishikawa.  
  
"Ah, yeah.", mumbled Ren, still half-lost in her thoughts.  
  
They walked out of the gymnasium together and waited for a short while before Jin walked up to them, showered and fresh.   
  
"Hi.", offered Jin in attempt to be cordial towards Ren.  
  
Ren on the other hand just nodded her head slightly and proceeded to look elsewhere. Sensing the tense atmosphere, Nishikawa raced to make some conversation. "So, where shall go for dinner, Ren? I'm kind of hungry already."  
  
Still silent, Ren just started walking which Nishikawa and Jin took as a sign for them to follow her. They followed Ren this way until she stopped outside an expensive-looking Italian restaurant. Nishikawa and Jin turned a little pale at this. They'd agreed to treat but really, they'd not earned THAT much!  
  
To their relief, Ren started walking straight ahead and finally stopped again at a cozy-looking tempura restaurant. Exchanging looks of relief, the 2 boys stepped in after Ren. 


End file.
